Rose Remembers
by montypython203
Summary: Rose remembers the events of POTW. This is the fic that defined me as a DoctorRose shipper. Rating changed to M, but it's not too bad.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Rose Remembers_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: Rose remembers the events of POTW._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or David Tennant. However, I do have a diary full of pics of David, which I love ..._

_Author's Note: I've done it as a comic strip, I've animated it and I've imagined it. Now here it is in written form. It was when I was obsessed with imagining it that I realised I was a Doctor/Rose shipper. Just to be nasty, I'm posting this little prologue first.  
_

**Rose Remembers**

**Prologue**

_"I can see the whole of time and space."_

"_Okay, you've done it, now stop."_

"_My head … it's killing me."_

"_I think you need a Doctor."_

As he kisses her, she feels a huge burden being taken from her. She is left light headed and weak. She falls into his arms, and as she closes her eyes …

"Whoa," Rose said as she woke up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Does that get your juices flowing? I'll try to get the rest up ASAP. Please review!_  



	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, here's the next bit. I've changed the rating to M, coz I wanted it to be as true to my fantasy as possible. It's not too bad. BTW sorry for the wait - I was creating a Doctor/Rose vid to Jessica Simpson's** With You.  
**_

Rose walked out into the console room, dressed in nothing but her satin nightie. She found the Doctor with sonic screwdriver in one hand, rubber mallet in the other.

"Eh hem," she said, trying to get his attention. He looked up, and was stunned for a moment. He'd never seen her in anything this revealing.

"Oh, hi Rose," he said awkwardly. "Finished sleeping already?"

"Not quite," Rose said. "I had this weird dream."

"Oh yeah?" said the Doctor. "About what?"

"Well, it was in the year 200,100," Rose said. She could have sworn the Doctor's eyes widened for a moment. "I'd just looked into the TARDIS, and I came back and defeated the Daleks."

"Uh huh," the Doctor said, in a tone not dissimilar to after CassandraRose had pashed him.

"Er, yeah," Rose said. "I spread the words BAD WOLF through time and space. You were telling me to let go, but I couldn't. Then you said this really corny pick-up line, I can't remember what it was, and you … kissed me." The Doctor turned his head, trying to avoid eye contact with Rose.

"It really happened, didn't it?" Rose said. The Doctor turned back to Rose, a look of fear in his eyes.

_Oh God_, he thought. _What will she think of me? That I took advantage of her? I don't want her to leave …_

"Doctor, answer me," said Rose. The Doctor bit his lip.

"Yes, it happened," he said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to use you. You had the time vortex in your head, and I didn't want it to kill you, I had to transfer it …"

"Doctor, relax!" said Rose. "I'm fine with it."

"Oh, good," said the Doctor, relieved.

"The thing is …" said Rose, "… from what I felt in the dream, and it was pretty vivid, when you kissed me I felt like, this huge wave of heat."

"Ah, that'd be the time vortex burning your head," said the Doctor.

"No, this was different," said Rose. "It was beautiful, almost … magical." The Doctor stopped tinkering, and was now completely focussed on Rose.

"And another thing," Rose continued. "I didn't reject the kiss."

"Good, otherwise you would have died," said the Doctor.

"That's not what I mean," said Rose. "What I mean is that you hardly said 'Okay Rose, I'm going to transfer the time vortex into my head by kissing you.' You just said that line, what was it?"

"I think you need a Doctor," muttered the Doctor.

"That's it, and it's so cute!" exclaimed Rose. "But anyway, when your male best friend says something like that and leans in to kiss you, what are you supposed to think?" The Doctor thought about that. It was true. Rose had seemed quite happy to let him kiss her.

"But, surely being the most powerful being in the universe, you would have known …" began the Doctor, but Rose cut him off.

"Let me ask you something Doctor," she said. "If it was my mother who had looked into the TARDIS, would you have saved her?" The Doctor screwed up his face.

"Er, I suppose if you really wanted me to," he said.

"What about Mickey? Or Jack?" asked Rose.

"Um, are we counting the fact that Jack kissed me before?" asked the Doctor. "Coz I wouldn't want to send the wrong message. Besides, they wouldn't be that stupid."

"But what about the message you're sending me, Doctor?" said Rose. "Can you look me in the eye and say that kiss was strictly business, and not pleasure?" The Doctor looked at Rose. He opened his mouth to speak, then turned his head away.

"I knew it," whispered Rose. "Let me ask you another question Doctor." Rose moved closer to the Doctor. "What are the chances of a guy like you and girl like me … ending up together?" The Doctor looked Rose in the eye. The more he stared, the more he knew the truth.

"High," he said. "Very, very high." Rose couldn't breathe. She was in shock. She began to smile, but before she was finished the Doctor's lips were on hers. She melted into his kiss, once again feeling that warmth she had felt in the dream and indeed, on the Gamestation. She wrapped her arms around him, loving being this close to him. Why hadn't she done this ages ago? As their kisses became more intense, Rose realised they had been moving towards the Doctor's bedroom. She also realised how much she wanted, _needed_, to be with him. She shrugged off his coat, and he kicked off his shoes. He then started untying his tie.

"Your last outfit was so much more casual, it would have been easier to get out of," remarked Rose between kisses.

"Well, you had something for Mickey, who's a whiz with computers," said the Doctor. "And then there was genius Adam. So I thought I'd go for the geek chic look."

"It worked," said Rose. "Not that you weren't hot before." The Doctor grinned and slid Rose out of her nightie. She responded by pulling down the Doctor's trousers and boxers. They fell onto the bed, completely smitten with each other. The Doctor towered over Rose, ready to enter her.

"I'm going where no Time Lord has gone before," he declared. "And it feels fantastic."

"You're not alone there," said Rose. With that thought they came together. All the raw feelings and emotions they'd been feeling towards one another were finally out in the open. Rose closed her eyes, just enjoying the moment. As the Doctor's thrusts became more powerful, she found herself digging her fingernails into his back, determined to keep a firm grip.

"Oh … oh god … Doctor!" she cried.

"Rose … love … you," panted the Doctor.

"Me … too," said Rose. After a few more minutes, Rose and the Doctor were totally exhausted. They lay next to each other on the bed.

"Wow," breathed Rose. "That was amazing."

"You weren't bad either," said the Doctor, grinning. "Oh Rose, I can't tell you how much this means to me. I've loved you for so long now."

"How long?" asked Rose. The Doctor thought about this for a moment, then spoke.

"Since I felt your hand on mine," he said.

"Oh, that's what I was going to say!" exclaimed Rose. "God, if Jimmy Stones could see me now …"

"If the Daleks could see _me_ now …" said the Doctor. They laughed, then a look of horror came across the Doctor's face as he realised the situation.

"If your mother could see us now …"

**The End?**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_It didn't turn out quite as good as I hoped, but I hope it was okay. If you want a sequel you'll have to wait a while. I've still got other stories to finishBut please review, I need something to read while I'm waiting for this stupid vid to load ..._


End file.
